I'll Be Your Support
by Arvendell
Summary: If possible, he wanted to whisk her far away from all her troubles, but he couldn't, so he did the next best possible things he could – be her support and distraction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I'm placing all the blame to you, _TheShhTiger_, **lostvindications**, _Rhonarina_, **Vividpixie**, _mizchelz_, **drasnian07**, _ayakuma_, **TohruMitsuki**, _xtheBLEACHEDalchemistx_, **rattdragon**, _Animefreak126_, **Bokuso-chi**, _kitty.0_, **SwtKisses**, _xEternal Silence_, **Shark's Fin**, _ChocoChip7_, **minamishiho**, _sakuraakamichelle_, **Iris petals**, _brooke summers1610_, and **Bebe17** haha ;) After reading your words to me in _**Clothes**_, I was encouraged to finally sit down and write something. In fact, I hardly stopped yesterday up to midnight until I finished this 4-chapter story. The idea of the story had been in my head since I've read the latest chapter of KWMS (Chapter 69) almost a month ago. It's like a **'what if'** in my head since then, but I never got the motivation to write it. Now, I finally did, **thanks to you, folks** ;) And because of you also, it didn't take me weeks or months (even years), to post again here. I never thought it would be only few days haha. But don't get use to it ;)

Here's my 9th KWMS fanfic in FFN, dedicated to you who told me you enjoyed _Clothes_, as well as to you who **recently reviewed my old stories**. Thanks again, folks! This story is quite a fluff (as always!) and maybe quite OOC, too. So folks, **read at your own risk!** And no, I don't own the characters ;)

* * *

-x-

* * *

"**I'll Be Your Support"**

_- - - Arvendell - - -_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

-x-

* * *

**TWO** people were alone together at an empty cafe, though if anyone happened to see the area, that person would think that there was only one person in the building. That person was a ball of energy as she moved around. The other person, on the other hand, was unmoving on the wall, only the movements of his chest as he breathed and sometimes the movement of his eyes indicated that in fact, he wasn't a statue.

The living statue, or rather Usui Takumi, glanced at the spotless floor. He had a vague suspicion that if the floor got shinier, it might pass for a mirror. Then he lifted his eyes to the ball of energy. He watched with a mixture of concern and amusement as his favourite maid and none other than beloved girlfriend, Ayuzawa Misaki, worked relentlessly and furiously. He knew she became aware of his presence ten minutes after he had started watching her. The small pause and stiffening of her already stiff posture alerted him when she had become aware that she wasn't alone anymore. Those reactions would have been indecipherable to anyone, except that he had spent so much of his time watching and observing her that he was able to notice the minute changes. She didn't acknowledge his presence, though. She continued to clean the floor, her body rigid, her movements jerky. She continued to perform her task quietly and studiously avoided meeting his eyes.

He didn't say a word. He knew that she was trying to release some pent up frustration and anger at the menial task. For the last few days, she had vacillated between more violence and silence. She had put up a strong front to the others, a smile plastered in her lips as she worked, but he knew her better. His favourite maid was angry and hurt.

Usui patiently waited for her to look at him. When she glanced his way, probably curious about his long silence, he opened his arms invitingly. For a second, she looked at him suspiciously, and then as if being pulled by a magnet, she dropped the mop with a resounding crash as her feet moved towards him, small and slow steps at first, before they gathered speed and she was in his arms in a matter of a heartbeat, surrounded by his warm and comforting embrace.

Misaki buried her face on Usui's chest and took a deep breath. She let his embrace and scent calm and comfort her. His presence gradually chased her fears, her worries, her insecurities, and her anger, away.

For a little while, Usui and Misaki just stood there, tangled in a gentle embrace. He silently lent support, while she gratefully accepted what he gave. After a while, he placed a finger on her chin and coaxed her to lift her head, which she did without conscious thought. His eyes softened at the look of vulnerability in her face. Slowly, as if giving her a chance to pull away, he brought his face closer to hers. When she didn't pull away, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and then on her eyelids when she automatically closed her eyes. He kissed both eyelids, and then her pert nose. He paused as his lips lowered to the level of hers. His warm breath fanned her lips as he breathed a little heavier. When she parted her lips as if to welcome his kiss, he moved closer and closed the distance between them.

Usui's kiss was soft, gentle, loving, comforting. It brought tears in Misaki's eyes, which surprised them both. He pulled away and gently wiped the tears that escaped his vulnerable girlfriend's eyes. The effect, however, was the opposite. His tender treatment brought more tears to fall from her eyes. Alarmed at the torrent of tears, he pulled her face to his chest, not mindful as she soaked his shirt with her tears. He hugged her protectively. If possible, he didn't want to let her out of his arms. He wanted to protect her from everything that hurt her.

Usui's jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed into slits as he clutched Misaki even closer. He disliked seeing her vulnerable, sad, so different from the strong woman that he had to deal with frequently. And yet he was pleased that she was comfortable in his presence and trusted him to see the vulnerable side of her. If it had been anyone else, he had a feeling that she would have denied being weak.

He placed gentle kisses on the crown of her head while one of his hands held her firmly to him and the other drew soothing circles on her back until the tears stopped.

After Misaki had calmed down, she pulled away from his embrace reluctantly, and he released her slowly. However, instead of letting her do what she wanted, like continuing cleaning the already clean floor, he moved her body until she was faced to the door that leads to the kitchen. When she looked up at him in confusion, he tilted his head and gently tugged her maid uniform. Her brows furrowed. She looked at the mop on the floor then back to his eyes. He shook his head in response. He gently nudged her back towards the kitchen. With a small sigh of resignation, she did as she was silently asked.

Once Misaki was out of his sight, Usui picked up the mop on the floor. He swept his gaze around the dining area and saw that everything was in order and cleaned except for the mop on the floor. He took care of it and made sure that the kitchen was just as tidy as the dining area. After which, he leaned at the door leading to the staff room and waited for Misaki to emerge, all the while his mind whirled of things that he needed to do to help her hurt girlfriend.

His eyes immediately focused on Misaki when she emerged from the staff room dressed in her Seika High uniform. His eyes swept through her form. She had fixed herself as much as she was able, but the puffy and red-rimmed eyes as well as her slumped posture told him that she was not alright. He gently took her hand and led her out of the Maid Latte.

Usui and Misaki still didn't exchange words as they walked the familiar path away from the cafe. There was no need for verbal explanations. They let their actions spoke for themselves. They trudged the empty street in silence, their fingers entwined. Every now and then, he squeezed her hand to let her know that he was there for her, that he would do everything for her. Every time he did, she squeezed back in response to reassure him that she was grateful for his presence and support.

When they came to the path that leads towards Misaki's home, she surprised Usui when she stopped walking. He looked at her with curiosity as she looked at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. He could tell that she was thinking and nervous about something. He hoped he was right in what he decided to do when he tugged her hand that was still firmly clasped with his. As what he did earlier, he patiently waited for her to have the courage to look at his eyes. When she did, he tilted his head in the direction opposite to her house. He stifled a chuckle when her cheeks pinked. She was just too adorable even at this situation.

When Misaki didn't give inclination that she accepted his invitation, however, Usui acknowledged her decision and directed them towards her house, albeit he was slightly opposed though he didn't show it. If possible, he wanted to take her away from the source of her pain and erase everything and leave her with nothing but happiness.

Misaki surprised him once more when she didn't follow and even pulled him back. He looked at her questioningly. She didn't meet his gaze, but she shook her head almost imperceptibly. He understood. Still not saying a word, he directed her towards his apartment. She didn't resist.

In no time at all, Usui and Misaki were already inside his apartment. He sat her on his couch before he turned to the kitchen, though he didn't manage to get far because she had his shirt fisted in her hand. He turned around and captured her small hand in his much larger hand.

"I'm going to prepare our dinner. We can't sleep with our stomachs empty," he said gently, finally breaking the silence that enveloped them. He let out a small chuckle when she jolted at the mention of sleep. "Wait here."

He kissed her forehead before he let go of her hand and then headed to the kitchen. He sent a wink on her way before crossing the door. He chuckled when she flushed and quickly averted her eyes. He barely heard the words 'perverted alien' before he started working in the kitchen.

Not wanting to be alone at the moment, Misaki followed Usui in the kitchen. She smiled timidly when he looked up at her curiously but otherwise didn't say a word. She leaned on the counter and watched him work fluidly and efficiently. This was the first time that she actually stopped and just watched him cook. His movements were quick and sure. She forgot about everything else as he unknowingly mesmerized her with his spellbinding moves.

For some reason, Misaki's curious and intent eyes on him made Usui quite smug. He knew he was showing off. Nevertheless, he didn't control himself. This was the first time that Misaki didn't shy away from watching him work. He couldn't help himself, too, as he gave her a peck, either on the nose or cheek or forehead, whenever he was near her. She didn't resist him. Instead, she blushed cutely, which only made him want to kiss her more.

"You have to teach me some time how you're doing that," she muttered in amazement as she watched him prepare and cook food expertly.

"As long as I'm the one who'll eat Ayuzawa's cooked food, then I don't mind," he responded with a grin. His happiness was more on the fact that her voice sounded her normal tone.

"That's very selfish of you," she commented with a snort.

"Nope. I should be given an award for eating Ayuzawa's deadly food," he teased.

"Now that's plainly rude, idiot Usui," she exclaimed as an angry tint appeared in her cheeks.

He chuckled. Now, that was the Misaki he knew very well.

"Are you saying that you don't have the ability to make me a decent cook?" She challenged.

"No. I'm saying that Ayuzawa is hopeless in the kitchen and should just leave it to me," he answered with a grin.

"So you'll just let me starve. How gentlemanly of you," she said, her tone oozed with sarcasm.

"I'm saying that I'll be in charge in the kitchen and Ayuzawa should just sit down and wait until her food is served. I'm willing to do it for the rest of our lives."

Misaki's face exploded with a blush. If that wasn't an indirect proposal, then she wasn't sure what to make of it. Unable to find a retort, she glared at him instead.

Usui inwardly chuckled at Misaki's response. He wanted her to get used to the idea of him being at her side for a very long time. He wouldn't propose, not yet, but he wanted to get it through her stubborn head that he wanted to be with her for the rest of their lives.

"In fact, I'll be very much willing to feed Ayuzawa, too," he continued, "With my bare hands if she wants me to," he added, looking at her expectantly for a good measure.

"Pervert."

He chuckled at the expected comment.

"On second thought, you can cook for us. And if I can't eat the food, then I'll eat the cook. That will be much more fun."

"P-pervert!"

"That's what hunger does to a person. Her vocabulary becomes poor," he teased as he handed her a plate of food.

Misaki hated it that she was always the one at the short end of the stick but she was still at a loss for words except 'pervert' so she childishly stomped towards the living room with his chuckles in her wake. She cursed herself. She was really out of sorts today.

Usui picked up his own plate and then followed her to the living room. He only grinned in response when she glared at him. She didn't say a word, much to his amusement, but the silence was comfortable. After they had filled their stomachs and she had taken care of the dishes, they sat on the couch, each situated at the other end at her insistence because of the perverted comment he said with regards to sleeping arrangements. She had a blush on her cheeks and a frown on her face, while he had his arms crossed childishly and a pout was on his lips.

"Stop being such a child, Usui," she snapped. She silently cursed him and herself, herself because his demeanour made her want to give him what he wanted.

He huffed for good measure before he stood and headed to his room to pick something for her to wear. He knew she'd most likely directly head to school tomorrow so it was better if she didn't sleep with her uniform on. Though of course, he wasn't averse to let her leave his apartment with his clothes on.

Without conscious volition, a grin appeared in Usui's lips at the thought of Misaki in his clothes and other people seeing it. True, it felt like he was a dog who wanted to surround what was his with his scent, but he didn't care. Misaki was his, and he would challenge anyone who refuted that claim.

A grin plastered on his lips was how he looked when he approached Misaki and dropped a short and t-shirt on her lap.

"What's with that creepy smile, Usui?" Misaki commented as she held her body rigid, prepared to escape if he attempted something. The grin on his lips didn't bode well for her.

'_That explains her posture. So naive, my Misaki. If only you knew, you'd probably never let me within a mile radius around you.'_

"Ah. I didn't know I was smiling. Sorry."

He wasn't sorry at all, they both knew. He chuckled when she stood and stomped once more, this time headed towards the bathroom.

"Like you can escape me forever, my Misaki," he muttered as he went back to his room to use the other bathroom there. He wanted to be back before Misaki was finished. "But I'm glad you're your normal self now. I know it won't be for long, but for now, stop worrying," he added softly as he passed by the bathroom door that separated him from his most precious person. He paused for a moment at the door as he listened at the sound of water flow. Unbidden, an image of Misaki in nothing on but water droplets crossed his mind. He bit his lips as a groan threatened to erupt. "I really am a pervert when it comes to you. I'm totally defeated by you, Misaki."

With a shake of his head, Usui headed to the other bathroom. He needed a cold shower, a very cold shower.

* * *

-x-

* * *

**A/N: **So that's the first chapter, a touch of seriousness and humour with a bit of naughtiness ;)

Now that the adrenaline rush is over, I am going to do something else. No reading and writing again. So next chapter will come when it comes (but you're not going to wait for months, I promise ;) Until then, folks! ;)

* * *

_- - - 21 April 2012 - - -_

_12:50 PM_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks to all of you who dropped messages ;)

I never intended this story to be serious through and through, as you have seen in the second half of the previous chapter. The first half was just to emphasize how much Misaki was affected, that's why it was written the way it was. But what I want (and did) for this story is a mixture of seriousness, romance and humour. Oh, and did I mention naughty, too? Expect that in the next two chapters, particularly in the last one ;) Just need to re-read and edit that second half of the story. Depending on how I will revised what I've written in the last chapter, the rating will either remain as it is, or it will go up, how about that, _yuukuzuri_ and the rest of you, folks_?_ :)

* * *

-x-

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

-x-

* * *

**USUI **was seated comfortably at the couch when Misaki emerged from her shower. She hesitated at first as she stood a couple of feet away from the couch. She would have sat down had it not been for the fact that Usui occupied the middle of the couch that if she sat, she'd be at his side. However, she threw her reluctance away when she saw his thoughtful face. She sat beside him, though she did her best not to let their skin touch, and looked at him with concern and curiosity. Despite the slight movements of the couch when she sat down, he didn't stir at all. He didn't acknowledge her presence and instead continued to contemplate whatever was in his mind. She waited for him to break the silence, but became impatient as seconds ticked by.

"What's wrong?" She finally asked, a tint of worry in her tone.

"Hmm...?"

As if she had just roused him from a dream, he turned, and was almost surprised at her presence beside him. Instead of giving her a response, his eyes swept her form. She looked fresh, and small at his large clothes. The surge of warmth and pleasure at the sight of her in his clothes surprised him. He blinked, and then focused his eyes on her face. Whatever bothered him minutes ago were washed away. A smirk formed in his lips at the sight of her red cheeks which without a doubt, was due to him and not due to the warm bath that she just had. Still, he refrained from commenting and instead waited for her next words as she squirmed under his gaze. She seemed to have an internal debate first as her eyes narrowed into a glare while his smirk widened. Her expression challenged him to say anything, anything to prove that his mind was once again in the gutter judging by the smirk plastered in his lips. However, he didn't give her the satisfaction as his lips remained sealed, his unblinking eyes trained on hers until they hurt.

It was no question that the both of them were very stubborn. Misaki disliked losing and was very competitive especially when it came to Usui, while he loved getting a rise out of her and see her fiery reactions. Thus, it was no surprise that the gazing turned into a battle of who could last longer without blinking. It was still no surprise that they lasted longer than normal, because that was just like them, always better than an average person, always at the top fighting for dominance. But in the end, Usui still won, much to Misaki's chagrin. Thus, with an annoyed sigh, she gave him one of her customary words as they blinked repeatedly to alleviate the discomfort in their eyes.

"Alien."

"Ah. The food didn't help your vocabulary, I can see," he teased. He didn't want her to run away again like she did earlier, but the compulsion to tease was so hard to resist because she just made it so damn easy.

As expected, she glared at him fiercely. He returned the glare with teasing eyes, which seemed to annoy her more.

"You know what, I'm tired. I think I'm going to sleep now," she said through gritted teeth as she stood. She was tempted to scream or be violent again, which she knew would further amuse him. The alien was really annoying when he wanted to be. And she just couldn't stop herself from falling to his trap. Every. Single. Time.

"What a coincidence. I was just thinking about the same thing," he commented as he caught her waist and pulled her to him. He pulled her until he was on his back with her on top of him, trapped in his arms.

"U-Usui!" Misaki exclaimed. She squirmed to get off him, but he wouldn't let her.

"Shh. I thought we're going to sleep," he said with laughter in his voice. His mirth didn't escape her so she struggled harder.

"Not like this, you pervert!"

He chuckled and tightened his hold for good measure before he loosened his hands around her. As soon as he did, she jumped off the couch as if it was on fire. She walked away until she was at the glass walls far from the couch and then curled herself there with complete disregard to the cold floor. But it didn't take half a minute before Misaki found herself airborne. She flailed her arms and kicked her legs until she was dropped unceremoniously on the couch where she bounced a couple of times before she managed to steady herself.

"You..."

"Calm down. I'm letting you sleep now, I promise," he said with his hands raised in surrender.

She wasn't placated by his words. She eyed him suspiciously as she sat on the couch defensively. True, he had his hands raised in surrender, but the glint in his eyes spoke different thing. Her eyes narrowed. She glanced at the balled fists on her lap and then to him. She eyed his jaw for good measure, letting the implication linger in the air around them.

Usui smirked at the silent threat. He wasn't scared, not one bit, to be punched by his girl. Nonetheless, he didn't want to get a bruise tonight. He knew she'd get guilty tomorrow if she hurt him that bad. He could avoid her punch, sure. He could even block it if he wanted to. But that would only annoy her more, considering the angry set of her jaw. For tonight, he'd go easy on her.

Misaki flinched when Usui finally moved. However, he didn't do as she expected, which was to attack her. Instead, he gave her a blanket, turned off the light, and then went around the couch.

"Where are you going?" Misaki asked despite herself.

"To sleep. Unless you want to join me," he remarked as he made himself comfortable behind the couch. He chuckled when her response was the characteristic 'pervert'.

Silence enveloped the room afterwards. He closed his eyes as he continued his train of thought before Misaki came. Unknown to his girlfriend, he called her mother so that the latter wouldn't worry about her daughter's whereabouts. He detected worry in the older Ayuzawa's voice throughout their talk. The latter also enlightened him to what his girlfriend hadn't told him yet. As he had expected, the appearance of the Ayuzawa patriarch had created quite a stir in his girlfriend's household. He wondered what Misaki intended to do at this situation. He wanted to hate the man that hurt Misaki, but because he knew there were always two sides in a coin, he didn't want to just make his own assumption without sufficient basis. Still, the thought of leaving a wife and daughters, and in debt at that, was not something that he condoned. Just the thought of doing the same to Misaki and to their possible children - oh how he wished to have Misaki by his side and to have children with her - hurt his chest like no other he had experienced before.

"No, Misaki. I will not sacrifice you for anything else. I will do everything I can, I promise you that," he vowed quietly. His fists clenched so hard that his knuckles hurt. His eyes flashed dangerously at the thought of the people that would be in their way. He was sure who they were. Suddenly, his chest ached to hold Misaki in his arms and never let go. He was tempted to walk around and join her in the couch, but he forced himself to stay put.

With a resigned sigh, Usui thumped his head on the back of the coach and shut his eyes tight. He imagined having Misaki in his arms as he tried to sleep. After awhile, he chuckled.

"Even in my imaginations, you're still struggling to get free. You're really sly."

He let Misaki's feisty image lull him to sleep.

* * *

**MISAKI** couldn't sleep. There was so much going on that she was restless. Still, despite the disturbance that the man who called himself her father had created, that wasn't what at the forefront of her mind at the moment. She was concerned about Usui. He hadn't persisted like he normally did whenever he didn't have his way, which surprised her. She knew though that he did it for her benefit. He probably thought that she had so much in her plate right now that his teasing would only add to the chaos in her life.

But Usui was wrong. His presence alone was enough to ease her burdens.

"Idiot."

Whether she referred the word to her or to him, she wasn't sure.

"I don't like this."

Quickly but quietly, she threw the blanket away from her form. She wondered if Usui was already asleep. She heard mutterings earlier, but there was nothing anymore except silence in the room. In stealth movements, she peeked behind the couch and through the moonlight that streamed through the glass walls, she saw his stretched legs with his back rested on the back of the couch. Guilt and yearning filled her. Without thinking of the consequences anymore and whether he was awake or not, she stood and went around the couch. She sat a couple of feet away from him.

"Usui?" She whispered softly. If he was already asleep, she didn't want to wake him. She let out a surprised squeak when his hands shot and pulled her to him. Her right side collided with his left side. "What was that for, you idiot?" She hissed as soon as her brain processed what just happened.

"Missed me?" He asked teasingly.

"Who?" She deadpanned.

"As expected of you," he commented with a chuckle.

Silence enveloped the room once more, though this time, it was a comfortable silence. After a moment or two, Misaki cautiously rested her head on his shoulder. He squeezed her side in response. After another minute of silence, she felt his gaze on her. She lifted her head and looked at him.

Despite the lack of clear image of each, Usui knew that Misaki was curious.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered in the dark.

"I'm not thinking about anything right now except..." Misaki trailed off as her cheeks warmed.

"Me?"

There was no teasing in his voice, and it encouraged Misaki to admit the truth. She nodded her head on his shoulder, her face buried on his shirt. Even though it was dark and most likely he couldn't see her blush, she was still compelled to hide her face at the admission. Of course, due to the darkness and to her face tucked in his shirt, she missed the gentle smile that graced his lips. However, she didn't miss the tender kiss on the crown of her head.

Again, silence enveloped the room, until Usui decided to break it and bring the sore subject.

"Ayuzawa, do you want to talk about him?"

Usui didn't want to say those things, but he knew they needed to talk about it somehow, especially when they had the chance considering that they didn't see each other every day anymore. However, since her long lost father appeared, he made it a point to be at Maid Latte every day during her shift even if only for short amounts of time.

Though Misaki didn't say a word, Usui felt her fingers tightened on his shirt and her body stiffened. As he did earlier, he drew soothing circles on her back until her muscles relaxed.

"He's been talking to Mom and Suzuna..." Misaki started after a few minutes of silence. "He tried to talk to me, too..."

"But you didn't want to."

"...Yes. Honestly, I don't know how I really feel. I'm angry at him. He left us. He didn't just leave us to fend for ourselves, he also left us to deal with the mess he had created. How could he do that? How could a husband do that to his sickly wife? How could he do that to his two young daughters?"

For every word that left Misaki's lips, the volume of her voice increased and she had difficulty breathing.

"I can't understand how he could do that to us! And then he comes back and acts like he never left us, that he didn't hurt us, that he didn't..."

And then Misaki broke into angry tears, though she wiped them with her knuckles irritably.

"Sorry..."

"There's nothing to apologize for, Ayu...Misaki."

There was silence after Usui boldly called her by her first name. Even Misaki's tears halted. Her surprised, wide eyes gazed at him. She desperately wanted to get a clear reading of the expression on his face, but sadly, the darkness served as an obstacle to her purpose.

"D-did...my...you..."

Despite everything, a chuckle escaped Usui's lips at her stuttering. His chuckle continued when she slapped his chest crossly.

"Stop laughing, you idiot," she chastised.

"You didn't like it?" He asked after he controlled his laughter.

"No, not that. It's just...don't surprise me like that, you idiot! Suddenly saying my name like we're very close! It's intimate and..."

"We are close," he said with humour. To emphasize his point, he squeezed her with the hand around her waist. "And very intimate," he added as he buried his face on her neck.

"Pervert," she commented with a shiver.

He didn't say anything, though he made a noise that sounded like affirmation in Misaki's ears. She rolled her eyes but otherwise didn't push him away.

"Just don't expect me to start calling you by your first name."

"Why not?" He whined.

"Becau-gah! Usui, you pervert!" She exclaimed when he licked her neck. She pushed his head away from her and her hand covered her damp neck protectively.

He chuckled in response. Then he rested his head on the couch and pulled Misaki's head to his shoulder.

"You know, you're giving me headache," she complained as she grudgingly let him position her.

"How so?"

"First I was angry and frustrated and then you shocked me and then you annoy me and now you make me feel comfortable all I want is to close my eyes and sleep," she explained. Once again, he had distracted her.

"Really? Sleep then, my Misaki."

"Idiot."

Misaki felt like her chest expanded with happiness. She didn't know that being called by him by her first name would bring her this feeling. She liked being called by him in her first name, though. It spoke of familiarity and closeness. It sounded like a gentle caress coming from his lips. Still, her acceptance, and more importantly fondness, of his possessiveness somewhat disgruntled her.

"You lost again, Misaki," he commented after a couple minutes of silence. His words chased her sleepiness away.

"What? Where?" She snapped. Her mind whirled as she thought of ways that he had defeated her. She wondered if crying in front of him counted. After all, this was the first time that he witnessed her cry. In fact, he was the only one who had witnessed her crying ever since she had steeled herself that she would never shed a single tear again because of the male population.

"I called you by your first name first," he taunted.

"When did it become a contest?"

"And I've done it three times, and I'm going to do it over and over again, while you can't do it, not even once. I didn't know my name was that hard to pronounce. Or is it because Misaki is embarrassed?" He continued to taunt.

"S-shut up, you alien! I can do it and you know that!" She exclaimed as competitiveness coursed through her veins.

"Say it then, Mi-sa-ki. Come on, say my name? Can you? You can't and you know it, right?"

Usui fought the chuckle that threatened to erupt from his lips as he noticed through the faint moonlight the dark aura that engulfed them. He continued to taunt her, his voice the monotone that annoyed her so much. He even mentioned things that were just fat lies and had no relation to the topic at hand, which further enraged the competitive girl with him. He slackened his hold on her when she pulled away. But surprised, surprised, she didn't left. Instead, she planted her knees on both sides of his legs and grabbed the neckline of his shirt furiously.

And then there was silence. It stretched for awhile. Usui waited expectantly. On the other hand, Misaki tried to force herself to say his first name, but surprisingly had difficulty doing it.

"T-Ta...Taku...Stop smiling, you idiot!"

If anything, her annoyed command only made him smile broadly, tauntingly. She gritted her teeth angrily, more because of her failure than his taunts.

"You think I can't say your name, you idiot, T-Takumi," she challenged angrily. It would have been perfect, if only she didn't stammer.

'_Darn it.'_

Usui felt her annoyed glare. Instead of teasing her more, he patted Misaki's head.

"Well done, Misaki."

"Idiot Takumi."

Saying it the second time was easier, Misaki realized.

"There. You can't say now that I can't say your name, huh, idiot alien," she said victoriously, proud with herself.

"I expected nothing less from my Misaki," he answered, pride in his voice. She had made him happy. He didn't know that his name coming from Misaki's lips would cause tenderness to spring in his chest. "You are really sly, Misaki." And he liked saying her name repeatedly. He smiled broadly at their accomplishment.

Usui's praise made Misaki inexplicably happy. Then, she finally noticed her position. She flushed once more. However, instead of clumsily scrambling away, she balanced herself on his shoulders and carefully and gracefully climbed off his lap.

"Ah. And I was just enjoying having Misaki in my lap," he whined, as expected.

She didn't comment. Instead, she sat beside him, their sides glued together, and then she rested her head on his shoulder once more.

"Let's get some sleep, idiot Takumi," she commented tiredly. The events of the previous days finally took their toll on her and she felt drained of energy. But she still had the energy to do one more thing because she felt like doing it, or maybe it was just the tiredness in her system. She lifted her hand towards his face. She hesitated for a moment as heat pooled in her cheeks, her hand suspended in the air, before she slowly touched his right cheek and gently guided him to rest his left cheek on top of her head. After which, her hand dropped to her side tiredly and her eyelids fluttered close.

Usui's eyes, however, had widened with shock at the gesture. He didn't expect it. Trust her to always give him surprises. A gentle smile broke his lips, as gentle as the touch he had just received.

"Goodnight, Misaki," he murmured as he laced his fingers with hers. He squeezed her reassuringly before he, too, closed his eyes.

"Hmmm...Night."

And just like that, they both fell asleep, the smallest of smiles plastered in their lips.

* * *

-x-

* * *

**A/N: **When I wrote this chapter along with the first and the third and fourth, it was only around 2,700 words. When I re-read it, I managed to increase it into 3,000+. And then I was like, "Hey, this is getting too long! I have to stop!" Why? Because if this gets even longer, then I have to do the same thing for the last two chapters which have 2,700+ and 2,800+ words, respectively. And I thought before that the last chapter was already long! Haha I guess sometimes I can hardly stop myself. That's why though I've got a number of ideas in my head, I am not writing anything ever since I wrote _I'll Be Your Support._

On other matters, I was looking at some statistics. I've noticed that among my KWMS stories, _Takumi and Misaki's Alphabet_ has the smallest average number of reviews. I guess people are too busy to be bothered to drop some comments for that huh :( _Giving In_ follows. Meanwhile, the most reviewed story is _Warmth_ :)

Well then, until next time, my dear folks. Take care and thanks again! ;)

* * *

_- - - Arvendell - - -_

_28 April 2012 _

_9:50 PM_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks** **to all of you who reviewed the previous chapter ;) Thanks for your patience, too. **The author was just being her difficult self the past several days so she wasn't updating haha.

* * *

-x-

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

-x-

* * *

**MISAKI** woke up slowly. She felt rested for the first time in quite a long time. The previous nights, she had barely gotten any sleep as she stewed with anger and worry. But last night, she had a peaceful sleep, even dreamt some things that made her blush crazily in the daylight.

She lifted her head lazily and her eyes took in her surroundings. All sleep left her when she realized that she wasn't in her room. Before she could react though, her eyes landed on her bed, if you could call it a bed, a warm and living bed. More than half of her body was on top of none other than Usui who was fast asleep. They were both on the floor, a blanket protected them from the cold.

Misaki's face exploded with heat and her whole body tensed explicably. She knew she fell asleep beside him, but they were seated when they fell asleep.

'_He probably moved us.'_

Still as a stone on top of him, she slowly let her eyes wander on his sleeping face. Gone was the teasing smirk on his lips as he slept peacefully. Also gone was the impassive face that he usually sported. He looked like a child in his sleep.

'_You look comfortable even if you're lying on the cold hard floor and a weight on top of you.'_

A smile graced her lips at his peaceful rest.

"Thank you," she murmured softly as she recalled how he had distracted her and comforted her in his own way.

'_Your own perverted way, you alien.'_

She leaned down on his face, painfully slow, until their lips were almost touching. She hesitated at first, before she finally closed the gap and gave him a soft lingering kiss. Her eyes closed instinctively at the contact. Then just as slowly, she pulled away, then looked around guiltily, as if she expected that someone had just seen what she had done. Suddenly, she felt like she had just taken advantage of him. Again, her face resembled a cooked lobster as she blushed for the third time since she woke up and in just a span of a few minutes.

"Hmm...Misaki..."

Misaki's face quickly transformed from full of heat to pale. Her body became rigid again. Her eyes widened as they promptly focused on him. She watched his face with trepidation. She expected his eyes to open any second. She waited for the inevitable and braced herself for the embarrassing taunts that would come her way.

Misaki waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

But nothing happened.

Her shoulders relaxed a bit. She rolled her eyes, feeling stupid. This was Usui. If he was awake, he would have been ecstatic of what she had done. In fact, she had a strong belief that she would have been attacked already if he was aware. Their position would have been reversed before she could have blinked. Her back would have been on the floor already with his form hovering above her in a matter of seconds. Since none of those happened, she knew that her antic hadn't been discovered.

"Idiot."

Gently so as not to disturb his sleep, she extricated herself from his warm embrace. Then she gently covered him with the blanket, before she headed to the bathroom quietly. With her back turned already, she didn't see when Usui's eyes snapped open, shock and pleasure written in his wide green eyes.

"Misaki..." he muttered as he winced. He was glad that she didn't notice what was awakened by that sweet kiss. If she had, she'd probably castrate him even in his sleep.

With a hoarse chuckle, Usui stood up, and then grimaced. He needed a cold shower before he officially started his day. Yet, despite the uncomfortable feeling, he was elated, so very elated.

* * *

"**DO** you really intend to follow me to Seika, you idiot alien," Misaki snapped at her shadow who ignored her, which served to infuriate her further.

Usui had first insisted that they miss school and just stay at his apartment. Of course that wouldn't do for Misaki. She had a mountain of work to do for the Student Council. Besides, it wasn't in her nature to slack off. Because she won that argument, he insisted that he accompany her to school despite her protests. She couldn't shake him off since then, even when they finally passed through Seika High's gate.

"You don't have to follow me around like some dog, you stalker alien. And you'll miss classes by being here. Go back to your school, you idiot," Misaki snapped, though not too harsh because she kind of like having his presence with her, someone she could trust particularly at this vital point on her life. However, the rational side of her knew that he should be at school and the stubborn side of her insisted that she shouldn't be depending too much on him. The confusing feelings started to give her a headache.

Instead of saying something, Usui gave Misaki a lazy smile then winked at her. These predictably caused her to blush to the roots of her hair.

"Suit yourself," she groaned with resignation as she entered the school building.

Like a loyal dog, Usui followed Misaki as she headed to the Student Council meeting room. He still felt like he was floating in the clouds after the kiss she had given him when she woke up and thought he was blissfully ignorant. He was glad that he woke up that time considering that he wasn't really a morning person. He didn't tell her about his knowledge though, sure that she would be embarrassed, would react violently, and then would act all cautious and rigid around him until he managed to break her walls once more. But still, this was him. He intended to taunt her on another time. For now though, he wanted to bask in pleasure at the affectionate treatment that his girlfriend had bestowed upon him when she thought he was asleep. The only thing that dampened his light mood was the matter of her father that bothered her, and therefore bothered him. He wondered what he should do and what she should do, or rather, what they should do.

Misaki, for her part, still marvelled at the fact that not only she didn't sleep in her own house which she hadn't done before unless she was on trip like when the Maid Latte staff headed to the beach, but that she had slept in a male's house and they were alone for the whole night, even if that male was her boyfriend. Moreover, she had woken up on top of said boyfriend, even if nothing had happened between them except sleeping. She fought a blush that threatened to overcome her face and glanced at the said boyfriend who was comfortably seated on top of her desk. She had trusted him wholeheartedly by spending the night alone with him, and he had proven himself trustworthy, despite the perverted remarks that frequently left his lips.

"If you're staying here, then make yourself useful, idiot T-Takumi," she said with mocked annoyance as she placed a stack of documents on his lap. She mentally berated herself for faltering when she had spoken his name. She wasn't very comfortable addressing him by his first name yet, especially in broad daylight. She felt more secured calling him by his first name in the darkness.

'_Just like you were braver being held by him in the darkness, weren't you?'_

The happiness that appeared in Usui's face at her accomplishment, however, made the shyness Misaki felt worth it.

Usui accepted the task with a grin plastered on his lips. Misaki hadn't forgotten about the change in name calling. True, he was still either idiot Takumi or alien Takumi or perverted Takumi, but those were fine with him. She was the only one who called him those names, and allowed to do so. Even if they didn't have verbal understanding about it, they both knew that those names were equivalent to endearments. They might sound offensive to others, and their relationship might be interpreted as the opposite of the real deal, but they didn't care. As long as they understood each other, that was the most important.

Thus, Misaki and Usui worked together in companionable silence. At some point, Misaki lifted her head to observe her companion. His face was a mask of concentration as he worked, so different from his usual blank or bored expression. She flushed when he lifted his head and caught her gaze. Nonetheless, she fought the urge to look away and instead shifted her expression into a challenging one from that of a shy one. She also resisted the urge to roll her eyes as predictably, a smirk broke his face.

For a moment, Misaki and Usui had a staring contest. Her expression turned fiercer as he wiggled his brows teasingly, taunting her for being caught staring. She scoffed at him, then deliberately focused her eyes on the document at her hand. Despite the lack of noise, she could almost hear his laughter, no doubt amused by her display. Naturally, her traitorous cheeks darkened some more, but she pretended that she wasn't embarrassed at all.

For good long minutes, Usui focused his eyes on Misaki, a grin plastered on his lips and his eyes twinkled with amusement. He knew she was aware of his gaze, but she studiously ignored him. He stared at her until her movements indicated that she had grown uncomfortable with her audience. That was when he decided that he had teased her enough for the time being and returned to his work.

With Usui's help, the stack of work that Misaki needed to accomplish quickly thinned. She didn't insist for him to leave again, while he didn't make any teasing comments anymore. Instead, they enjoyed the silence together, which was a rare occurrence.

As soon as Usui was finished with his task, however, he returned to what he liked doing best – watching Misaki. The way she gave all her energy to whatever she did was something that he admired about her. Thus, he didn't wonder why she was so angry with what she believed as betrayal on her father's part. He didn't doubt that she loved her father very much before, and there was still love somewhere in her heart for the man she hated now. Otherwise, her father's actions wouldn't have left a deep scar in her and that she wouldn't be so affected by the man's appearance now. She loved to the fullest. And she did everything for the people that she cared about – her mother, her sister, her friends at school, the people at Maid Latte, and even him. The knowledge that he was among the important persons in Misaki's life brought a gentle smile on Usui's lips. Her being with him despite his circumstances was testament that she cared for him very much.

Another trait that endeared, and annoyed him as well whenever she was hurt, was the energy and passion she devoted to whatever she put her mind to, be for the school and students, her studies, her work, or for her friends and family, or even for him.

'_I wonder if she's just as passionate in...'_

And just like that, Usui's mind shifted on other matters and focused on it steadfastly. Shivers of excitement racked his body. Suddenly, the room felt warm, so very warm. His eyes darkened with desire. He yearned to have Misaki in his arms, the one person who could entice intense emotions from him. He intently watched her as she bit her lip while she perused the document in front of her. He had the strong urge to be the one biting those soft lips instead. For a moment, he felt envious of her teeth. And then he chuckled and felt a bit stupid for being envious of her teeth. There was only one thing he could do, that he would do. After all, he had the right to be the one biting those soft, red lips.

Misaki raised her head when she realized an intense presence beside her. She didn't notice Usui move towards her from the table on her right which he had used as he helped her do Student Council works. She opened her lips to scold him for startling her yet again, but her words stuck in her throat when her eyes focused on his face. And then she couldn't see his face anymore due to their proximity when he crushed his lips on her parted ones. Her eyes widened in shock, then closed as the kiss became ardent. She grabbed his uniform and tangled her fingers in his hair as she finally responded to his passion.

And that was the situation that the other members of the Student Council saw Usui and Misaki. They froze on their feet, shocked. Their minds became blank except of the fact that the two were locked in a passionate embrace and kiss. True, they had seen Usui kissed their President before, but that kiss was so different on what was in front of them. Their eyes almost bulged out when a pleasure-filled sound echoed in the room. They didn't know who it came from. What they all knew was that they started to feel the temperature rise. Sweat rolled in their bodies.

Usui knew about the other people's presence, though it was too late when he realized. Since they were already seen and he was having a really, really good time, he didn't abruptly pull away from Misaki who apparently missed their intruders. At the back of his desire-filled mind, he felt proud that he could make her forget about everything except him whenever they kissed, just like the way she could do to him. It was only because they were at a public place that he hadn't let his guard down, though by the way things turned out, he didn't do a good job.

Rude and selfish and definitely shouldn't be doing it considering that this was the Student Council's meeting room but didn't give a damn about it, he opened an eye and did his best to glare at the frozen forms at the door. He must have done it well despite being locked in a kiss with his girl as their audience unfroze and scampered away in fear. He was also relieved that one of the idiots had the presence of mind to close the door after them.

And just like that, Usui and Misaki were left alone. The kisses they shared at the Student Council meeting room were the longest and the most passionate that they had ever shared. Heck, it was the first, second, third and so on, passionate kiss that they had ever had. Most of the time, they only shared chaste kisses. But this time, it was very different. Their bodies felt like on fire, and their kisses were as if they couldn't get enough of each other, which was actually the truth. When they finally pulled away from the kiss, though their arms remained on each other, they were a mess. Their uniforms were crumpled, and their lips, particularly Misaki's, were slightly swollen. Their faces were very red, their breathing laboured.

"That was..."

"Amazing," Usui finished for Misaki as he kissed her forehead then rested his on hers.

For a couple of minutes, the room was silent except for their heavy breathing. When rationality returned, Misaki panicked as her wide eyes surveyed the room.

"They left."

"Huh?"

It took Misaki a few heartbeats before she realized the implication of his words. She paled.

"Sorry, Misaki. I didn't notice them until they were here," he said remorsefully. He knew it was his fault. He didn't mean to embarrass her. Most of the time though, she unknowingly made it very difficult for him to control himself. He just desired her so damn much. He yearned for her. He loved her. She was the only person he loved, and who loved him back, and saved him from what was used to be a lonely and unwanted existence.

At his apology, Misaki calmed down a bit. She couldn't blame him, even if he started it, because they were both at fault. She sighed with resignation. She'd deal with the consequences of their actions later.

"Let me take care of it," Usui offered as he straightened his uniform. She followed suit.

"But..."

"Let me do something for my girlfriend from time to time, okay," he cut off. He placed a gentle and chaste kiss on her lips before he headed to the door, his purpose clear.

"You always do something for me, not only from time to time, Takumi," Misaki muttered as she watched Usui's back disappeared through the door.

After a few minutes of thinking of the things that Usui had done for her, Misaki decided to leave the matter in his hands as he had said. With a sigh, she tidied some of the papers that they messed up during their kiss, or kisses.

"It's like something came over us and we couldn't stop. What the hell was that?"

Soon, Usui returned to the Student Council meeting room and found its sole occupant lost in deep thought. He chuckled when she jumped in surprise at his presence. Before she could start a tirade for his quiet appearance, he spoke.

"You have nothing to worry. They won't tell a soul, especially if they value their lives," he said with a devious smirk. When he caught up with their witnesses who fortunately hadn't gone on separate ways, he hadn't said a thing yet and they were already apologizing profusely, tripping over their tongues in their haste to not be on his bad side. He gave them a few well chosen words and he had their promise of silence for the rest of their lives.

"Who are they? At least tell me," she asked with resignation. She didn't want to be kept in the dark. Thankfully, Usui didn't withhold the information from her. She foresaw some awkward moments, but she would face it bravely.

Once the issue on being caught was settled, both Misaki and Usui became silent. It was an unbearable silence because of what they knew was coming next. With a resigned sigh, Usui broke the silence.

"I need to go to Miyabigaoka now. Will you be-"

"I'll be fine. Go to your classes, alien. I'm going to mine, too."

With great reluctance, they parted for the day. And as Misaki predicted, the meeting that afternoon at the Student Council room was among the most uncomfortable that they had ever had. The guys were too fearful, while she watched them like a hawk, albeit with a slight blush on her cheeks. Still, the day ended with no more surprises at the school and with her too caught up with things related to Usui that she was momentarily distracted from the problem at home. But she couldn't escape the issue forever as the time to go home drew nearer. She might avoid it just like what she had done throughout the day while she was at school, but she knew she couldn't and shouldn't keep doing it. Thus, she decided to take a break from work at Maid Latte even for just a day and instead go home. She resolved to spend time with her mother and sister and probably talk.

"Come to think of it. I haven't seen a glimpse of Suzuna today? Did she even go to school today?"

Misaki became concerned at the realization that she hadn't seen her sister at school the whole day. But as she thought of the events of the day, she concluded that it was because she spent most of her break inside the Student Council meeting room as she caught on her studies and also worried about the scene that she and Usui had been seen by the members of the Student Council.

"Oh well. I'm going to see her later. Mom, too...Hope she isn't too mad that I didn't come home last night...Stupid. I didn't even call her last night or this morning."

Misaki mentally berated herself for her thoughtlessness. However, since she couldn't turn back the time and do things differently, she decided that an apology was all she could give, and a promise not to make her mother and sister worried again. She took a weary breath and quickened her steps. As she walked, she idly took in her surroundings. She saw other students on their way home, too. She saw some children at the park. She saw a woman walking with her dog. She saw a man with a child on his shoulders, the child screaming with glee. She even saw a man and woman holding hands as they laughed happily.

"I really can't have things easy in my life, can I?" She muttered with a sigh as her family issues and Usui's circumstances swirled in her mind.

And so, Misaki walked towards her home, her mind filled with things to talk to her mother and sister and worries of the future.

* * *

-x-

* * *

**A/N: **Just to be clear, this story isn't about trying to solve Misaki's issue with her estranged father. This is all about Usui's support and attempts (as well as success) in distracting Misaki at the time where the major cause of change in her personality had appeared in her life once more ;) Don't forget, this is for entertainment. Things were turned, twisted, enhanced, or exaggerated in some (or most) instances :)

Take care, folks! Have a nice day/night!

* * *

_- - - Arvendell - - -_

_20 May 2012 _

_11:25 AM_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I was glad to know that a lot of you liked/enjoyed the previous chapter. **Thanks!** I hope you'll feel the same way with this last chapter. It's for entertainment, after all. It may not be much, but it also took time and energy to make it. This will be my last update for the time being. That said, let me reiterate what I mentioned before Chapter 1 - **Read at your own risk!**

* * *

-x-

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

-x-

* * *

**MISAKI** started when she noticed that she almost passed through their house. She was so deep in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice her surroundings. With a sigh, she opened the gate and entered. For some reason though, she didn't immediately announce her arrival at home like she normally did.

'_This is stupid. It's not like-'_

Misaki's thought process stopped when a surprising sound reached her ears.

"It's from the kitchen..."

Curious, she quietly headed to the kitchen. She felt somewhat stupid for being quiet, but proceeded with it anyway. Her lips lifted to a smile when she heard Suzuna's quiet giggles and her mother's admonishment that was laced with humour.

'_I wonder what made Suzuna giggle like that.'_

Her steps quickened. She was curious to what had made her mother and sister light-hearted. She was almost at the kitchen door when an unexpected, yet not unfamiliar, voice froze her feet. She completely her movements as thoughts whirled in her head. Her heart started to race. She didn't want to believe what her ears heard, but there was no mistaking it.

'_It can't be true. It can't...'_

Misaki unfroze and this time, she approached the kitchen door with stealth and peeked. Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened with disbelief at the sight that greeted her. She promptly clamped a hand on her lips to stifle her gasp. She couldn't believe it! The audacity of the man!

'_This can't be happening!'_

She felt drained as she leaned on the wall at the safe distance from the kitchen door. Her legs wobbled a bit. There were no other thoughts in her mind except of the fact that the least person that she wanted to see at the moment was inside their home, with her mother and sister, and apparently, they were having the time of their lives.

Hurt, confused, and angry, Misaki forced her legs to move. She quietly headed to her room. As her eyes landed on her bed, she was assaulted with the urge to curl down and tune out everything. She knelt on the floor as a whirlwind of emotions almost tore her apart. A painful sob escaped her lips. But only one. She steeled herself. She would never break down in a place where that person might witness. She clenched her fists until they almost turned white. She willed herself to be strong, and then without any other thoughts, she haphazardly stuffed a bag with a couple of change of clothes and uniform, books and notebooks, before she stealthily went downstairs. She moved on autopilot, so her skin almost jumped out of her when she came face to face with her mother at the end of the stairs.

"Misaki..."

"M-mom," she greeted nervously. She didn't know how to react. Her eyes wildly looked around, as if an animal trying to find an escape from its cage.

"Misaki, are you going somewhere?" Her mother asked in confusion as her eyes focused on the bag in her hand.

"Y-yes. I'll be staying at a friend's house tonight as well," she said as she slowly backed towards the front door. "I'll be going now."

"Misaki..."

"Bye, Mom. Say bye to Suzuna for me," she cut off whatever her mother wanted to say. She quickly put on her shoes and left the house, only the worry that she would hurt her mother's feelings more had prevented her from bolting away. She heard the faint call of her mother, but she didn't look back as her eyes blurred with tears. There was only one thing she wanted and that was to get away as far as she could from the root of all the hardship that her family had faced.

Without conscious thoughts, Misaki's feet led her to the high rise building where the person she could turn to resided. She didn't even recall riding the train when she left home, but apparently, her body knew by instinct where to go. She almost smiled at the shocked face that greeted her when the door to Usui's apartment opened.

Thankfully, there were no words needed to say. As soon as Usui saw her face, he pulled her inside, locked the door, and then engulfed her in his warm embrace. She sagged to him almost helplessly, and did not protest when he led her to his couch. She made a noise of protest when he started to leave, but his gentle smile placated her. He went to the kitchen and came back with water for her. She smiled softly. Even without her knowing that she needed it, he tended to her need.

"Um...Usui..." she started to say after she abated her thirst, but stopped when he made a disapproving noise. She frowned at first, before realization hit her. "Takumi."

Despite herself, she rolled her eyes when he grinned in approval.

"Um, is it okay if um..." she stammered to say what she wanted to say. She had a sudden foolish thought that maybe she relied on him too much. Overcame with shame and embarrassment, she stood. "Maybe I should ask Sakura or Shizuko to-"

Usui cut her off with a firm hug. He only said one word that chased away all her doubts.

"Stay."

"Okay," she agreed with relief.

Just to be sure that she wouldn't leave anymore, he picked her bag that was dropped on the floor beside the door.

"Go on. I'll wait for you here..." he said kindly as he handed her the bag. And then his tone took on a teasing quality. "Unless of course, you want me to help you undress and-"

A resounding thwack due to the bag hitting his shoulder stopped Usui's comments. He winced at the pain, but she didn't have an ounce of compassion for him. Despite the pain though, he was grateful that she wasn't breaking down like she did that time at Maid Latte. But he knew that her return to normalcy was only a momentary postponement to what was to come later.

"Trust you to destroy a moment by being perverted, pervert," she said with a huff as she headed to the bathroom. At the back of her mind, she was once again grateful that his presence made her act normally.

After a considerable length of time of a relaxing bath, Misaki returned to the living room. Her relaxed posture tensed at the sight of Usui. Still, she accepted his offer, albeit with cautiousness, to sit beside him near the glass walls that faced the city's view. For a few minutes, they sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts, before she decided to break it.

"He's there," Misaki commented nonchalantly, as if the topic wasn't of importance to her.

Usui looked at her curiously, though he had a suspicion of who she referred to. There was no one that could reduce Misaki in the state she showed earlier except of one person.

"They were at the kitchen. Suzuna was giggling. Giggling! Can you imagine it?" She confirmed his suspicion with exasperation. "And Mom, too. They were laughing together."

Usui didn't say a thing. He knew she needed to let all her feelings, her pent up emotions, out. By the looks of it, she was on the verge of exploding from holding everything in.

"I asked for day off at work even though I didn't really want to because just for one day, I don't want to see his face. But guess what? He's in the house! With my mother and sister! They let him inside the house! After what he had done to us! And they were laughing together! What, those things that he did to us were just nothing that they accepted him so easily?" She growled angrily, her arms flailed around and almost hit him. Her voice had reached a high volume at the end of her angry rant.

True to her nickname at Seika High, dark aura surrounded Misaki in her anger. Any male would have run in fear at the sight. But not Usui. In fact, what he imagined at her unintentional display was that of an angel of vengeance, terrifying yet beautiful.

"Maybe he has valid reasons for his previous actions, just as your mother and sister have for letting them in the house."

Usui grimaced when Misaki's anger was transferred to him after those words left his lips. Still, he believed that she needed a voice of reason. It would hurt her more if she continued to feel betrayed by her mother and sister.

"So you think I'm the villain here?" She snarled. Her nostrils flared angrily. "Of course I am. The demon president. Feared and hated by many students. Unreasonable, strict..."

Usui cut off Misaki's self-mockery by embracing her. However, she was too furious to be placated by his hug. She struggled fiercely. It wasn't a half-hearted protest. She put all her effort to the task. But still, he was stronger, and their scuffle caused them to stumble on the floor. Despite the situation, she continued to fight. She ignored the soothing noises that left his lips. She was just too angry!

"No, Misaki...Hey...Calm down...Please..." he pleaded. He felt and saw how she felt, and it hurt him. She thought he took her father, mother and sister's side. She thought that she had no one, that the person in front of her had betrayed her.

"I hate you, Takumi!" She snarled as she rained punches on his chest.

"You don't mean that. You're just angry now. Calm down, Misaki, shh, calm down."

"I hate you!"

Usui accepted and endured each punch with a wince of pain every now and then. It took time before Misaki's punches lightened and then reduced in number. When he was sure that she wouldn't fight him off anymore, he gently caressed her shoulders and back and willed her to relax.

"I'm not saying that you're wrong, you know. I just thought you should hear him out. I don't think your mother or sister would just accept him if they don't have a reason to."

At some level, Misaki knew Usui was right. But the angry part of her didn't want to listen. She didn't want to listen anymore. She just wanted to forget. She wanted to forget about the man who called himself her father, of what she witnessed at the house that she considered her sanctuary, of everything that made her heart ache with pain. Just for tonight, she wanted to think and feel of something else and not the hurricane of painful emotions that wanted to tear her apart. She knew who the right person to make her wishes come true.

"Make me forget."

Usui's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when she leaned up and kissed him. Hard. He was unresponsive due to shock, but Misaki was persistent. She bit his lower lip, which caused him to gasp in surprise. And then she did what he had done to her earlier at Seika High. She plunged her tongue inside his mouth and clumsily but determinedly explored. The effect on him was instantaneous. He yanked her hard against him then took over the kiss, his lips clamped into hers hungrily. His tongue thrust deep into her mouth. Instead of being afraid by his passion, she welcomed it. He moaned a deep, masculine moan at her response, and pulled her even closer if it was still possible. She moaned, too, and her fingers tangled and pulled at the roots of his hair. But she choked a gasp and got shocked when he pressed his lower body hard to hers and she felt his growing maleness.

In Usui's desire-filled mind, Misaki's surprised reaction registered. He pulled away and looked at her wide eyes heatedly. But since they both stopped moving and just stared at each other, a semblance of control returned and he pulled away from her abruptly. He moved away for good measure, until their heated skins were not touching anymore.

Usui and Misaki didn't utter a word as they tried to calm their breathing. Both of them were startled with what just happened. However, as minutes ticked by, they realized that they had no success in attempting to calm down.

"You'll be the death of me, Misaki," he groaned as he dropped his body on the floor, still away from Misaki. He didn't care even if the bulge in his pants was prominent. He couldn't will it to go down, not with the object of his affection within his sight and arms-reach with her hair dishevelled in an alluring way and her soft lips slightly swollen from their kisses. She was too tempting for her own good.

"Sorry," Misaki breathed shakily. She had already totally forgotten the troubles at her home. There was only one thing, or one person, in her mind, at the moment, and that was just an arms-length away. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, all related to Usui. She had the urge to reach out to him, but she refrained herself.

Usui lifted his head to peer at Misaki, before he dropped it back with a thump on the floor. He ignored the pain. There was something more painful than a slight bump in the back of his head at the moment.

"No, you're not," he said hoarsely.

Misaki mulled over his words, before she whispered, "...I guess..."

He groaned at her answer.

"Do you even have any idea what you're doing to me, Misaki?" He inquired hoarsely. It took all his might not to jump to her and kiss her and touch her senseless.

"I trust you."

And Misaki meant it. She trusted him with everything that she had. Even if her initial intention for shamelessly attacking him was to forget, it was by no means the sole reason.

"That's unfair, Misaki. I can hardly control myself," he complained as his breathing picked up at her sweet words.

"I trust you," she repeated as she lifted herself off the floor and moved towards him. She stopped just a foot away from him. "I'm not saying that we uh...we go...you know...I just..."

And her normal self was back. Misaki felt stupid for her inability to make her point clearly. She groaned in frustration, which Usui's ears picked up and carried straight to his groin.

"You ask too much," he muttered thickly as his eyes turned an even darker shade of green. Desire finally won over sensibility. He reached out, gathered her close and kissed her again with an incredibly explosive passion. He kissed her until everything in their heads were scattered to the winds and there was nothing but his lips fused against hers.

Misaki couldn't resist. She wouldn't resist. And Takumi couldn't stop. He wouldn't stop. It was madness.

"Do you know all the delicious things I like to do to you right now, Misaki? Do you?" He rasped as he kissed her neck and then her jaw. "Do you want me to whisper them to you?"

Misaki didn't agree or decline. She was lost, lost in his passion. She knew that with mere words, he could shake her rational thoughts, but she didn't know that it could do so much more than that when he whispered something that made the fine hairs of her nape stand.

"Takumi..."

The sexy moan of his name that tore off Misaki's lips made Usui's head spin. He was almost to the point of no return. Still, at the back of his mind, he knew that his precious girlfriend was vulnerable at the moment, and they didn't need another complication in their lives. They had enough in their plates to deal with. But there would be fulfilment tonight, he would grant them both that much, he vowed to himself.

Usui nudged Misaki's legs with his knees, and she parted them voluntarily to accommodate him. His hardness throbbed against her through his shorts, and the dampness of her underwear clung to her. He then ground his hips to hers, and groaned at the feel of being so close to her. He did it a couple of times, and she proved to be a quick learner as she followed his lead. Then, he bent his head and bit the junction of her neck and collarbone.

'_This is enough for now.'_

The pair's movements became erratic as waves of sensation built. And then unexpectedly, the floodgates were opened and release hit them fast and hard. It sapped every ounce of strength from their bodies, and he barely caught himself before he crushed her with his weight. They didn't say a word afterwards. Instead, he gently gathered her in his arms as he lay on the floor. With smile plastered in their lips and their arms around each other, the tired yet sated lovers fell in a deep sleep.

* * *

**JUST** like the previous day, Misaki woke up in Usui's arms. She wasn't s surprised this time, and when recollections of what happened the night before flooded her mind, her cheeks pinked. She couldn't believe herself. She had started it. She was embarrassed for being so bold, though she didn't have complaints to the outcome. But to initiate it...

'_I can't believe you, Misaki. You practically asked him to ravish you.'_

Misaki was torn between embarrassment and happiness. Her flushed cheeks darkened some more when she saw his face. He was fast asleep, which wasn't a surprise. But the satisfied smirk plastered on his lips made her feel warm.

'_Idiot Takumi. Teasing me even in his sleep.'_

Just like the previous day, she watched his sleeping face for awhile. She was tempted to trace his face with her fingers, but she held back. She decided to let him sleep longer. She gently extricated herself from his embrace and sat up. A smile flittered in her lips when he uttered a sleepy moan of protest at the absence of her warmth.

'_You're such a possessive alien, aren't you? Whiny like a kid, too.'_

She leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He surprised her though when he kissed back. She pulled away in surprised, then anger when she thought that she was fooled, that he was feigning sleep. Her anger turned to confusion when his eyes remained shut but his face moved as if to chase her lips.

"Takumi?"

There was no answer at her call. She waited for a minute, but he didn't make any more movement or sound except a groan of protest.

'_Don't tell me he kissed back even when he's dead asleep?'_

Shocked but pleased, she shook her head at his antics.

"You're such a pervert, Takumi."

She gingerly kissed his forehead before she headed to the bathroom.

When Misaki returned, Usui was just waking up. Unlike the other day, he missed her early morning kiss, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He blinked his eyes sleepily, then pouted when he realized she wasn't in his arms. He raised his hands invitingly while his eyes implored to her.

With feigned irritation, Misaki went beside him. A shriek of outrage left her lips when he pulled her and she landed on top of him.

"There. That's where you should be," he said with satisfaction after he trapped her with his hands and legs.

"Idiot," she muttered as she buried her face on his chest to hide her blush.

"You like it, too, I know. And you were so pretty in your sleep last night, so content with my arms around you and my body as your bed," he whispered huskily.

"You watched me sleep? Creep."

He chuckled, the sound still filled with sleep. He lifted her head so that he could look at her face. He quietly traced her face with his eyes, but before he could say anything, she beat him.

"You have beautiful eyes," she blurted as she stared at his eyes which resembled the colour of lush grass after a rain. In broad daylight and in such close proximity, not to mention that it was the first time that she looked at him without faltering or shying away, his eyes seemed to sparkle. Said eyes widened and a tint of pink appeared in his cheeks, which mirrored hers.

"So sly, Misaki," he commented, pleased at her praise, even more so when she didn't try to take her words back even if she was being shy about it.

Misaki rested her head once more on his chest as comfortable silence lingered in the room. However, fully aware that they couldn't postpone it any longer, he broke the silence.

"Misaki, you have to go home and face him as well as your mother and sister sooner than later, you know that, don't you?"

She tensed in his arms at first, before she slowly relaxed. It would be a minute or two before she gave him a muffled response.

"I know. Because I'm not a coward. No more hiding," she said with conviction.

"That's my girl," he said with a smile. He watched with curiosity when she lifted her face from its hiding place and met his gaze once more.

"Um, you will come with me, right?"

"That's a stupid question and you know it," he teased as he tightened his arms around her. "Of course I'll be by my maid's side. Where else would I be?"

Misaki snorted. She had a feeling that even if she didn't ask him, he would be at her side, just like she would be with him when they finally had to face the issue about his family. But that was for another time. They would take one step at a time, just like what they had just taken now. Her invitation and his affirmation were testaments that they had grown closer. They didn't regret that a problem on her part, which consequently his problem too, had fast-tracked that closeness. They had shown each other their trusts and had proven that they could be trusted. They had shown support and acceptance of support. Moreover, they showed each other that when one was being unreasonable, the other would be the voice of reason. Together, they would face the hurdles in their lives and relationship. Together, backing one another.

* * *

-x-

* * *

_- - -Wakas- - -_

* * *

-x-

* * *

**A/N:** With that, I'm leaving KWMS fanfiction for who knows how long. It might be a short time, or it could be a long time, depending on...well, whatever. Plus, classes have already started and whether I want it or not, I have to get myself start thinking and **working** on my thesis.

By the way, **thanks** to you folks who recently reviewed my other stories and told me you liked them. **It made me really happy ;)**

Also, it will take time, but I will have something for you, _**lostvindications**_, Iris petals, _**Gata de la Luna**_, mizchelz, _**misaxTakumi**_, SwtKisses, _**Animefreak126**_, Vividpixie, _**Xxloverofanime054xX**_, ChocoChip7, _**drasnian07**_, rattdragon, _**orcarina**_, and xx Wish You Were Here xx (and maybe a few more). As of now, you folks have given me the most reviews considering all the KWMS fanfics I've posted (Yes, I did check out of curiosity. Took me quite some time, too ;)

Well then, bye for now to all of you, folks! **Thanks and take care! **Until next time!

Got to get some sleep now!

* * *

_- - -Arvendell- - -_

_24 June 2012 _

_1:35 AM_


End file.
